During common daily activities, human beings rely on input from a multitude of senses. The brain is very efficient at combining sight, sound, and other senses to provide a current environmental state that are used to perform daily tasks such as walking, driving, and the like. Data is aggregated and evaluated unconsciously, efficiently, and accurately.
Computer systems and software exist that attempt to provide an electronic analog to the data aggregation and analysis functions provided by the brain. These systems are capable of determining an object location, a type of object, and other features based on sensor data to assist with the operation of various devices. However, such systems tend to require significant processing power, and thus may not be suitable for use in activities that necessitate real-time performance.